This project brings together in a cooperative venture a variety of helping agencies. Each agency will play a separate and unique role in relation to the common goal of assisting public inebriates to acquire greater independence from alcohol and a higher standard of social and physical health. It is anticipated that the Project will demonstrate the following: a) That inter-agency cooperation accompanied by shared support services and greater agency specialization can significantly improve the effectiveness of social and mental health services. b) That public inebriates can be rehabilitated or elevated to higher health standards in substantial numbers if their specific needs are met by a network of services including outreach and follow-up services, physical and medical care, socializing therapies, alcoholism counseling, and decent living quarters. The findings of this project will be utilized in other inter-agency alcoholism planning efforts in Detroit and Michigan. Documentation of success will be used in generating local support for continuance of the Project.